Clamping cones for use in holding winding components are quite well known, particularly in the printing industry. In axleless reel support systems, suitable clamping cones are inserted into the sleeves of supported material reels using a motorized mechanism. In this process, clamping jaws or driver elements are then pressed into the sleeve material, thereby producing a positive connection, and a frictional connection between the clamping cone and the winding sleeve. Such a connection ensures an optimal transmission of torque from the drive of the winding component to the material reel.
A reel changer for a web-fed rotary printing press, which reel changer has a drive with at least one electric motor, is known from EP 17 08 942 B1. The electric motor drives a material reel on which a web of material is wound, while that reel is being held on a holder in the reel changer. The rotor of the electric motor, which may be embodied as a synchronous motor, has poles comprising permanent magnets. A drive shaft of the synchronous motor can be engaged with the material reel to transmit torque directly to the material reel. For this purpose, driver elements on the drive shaft are especially used, which driver elements are usable to transmit torque to the material reel through a positive and frictional connection.
Driver elements which function axially are also known. Such drive elements may be engaging with the winding sleeve at an end surface of the winding sleeve.
For example, DE 26 12 375 A1 describes cutting edges, which cutting edges are arranged along an outwardly extending flange of the supporting sleeve and on the reel side. These cutting edges ensure that, for example, when there is a change in direction of torque, no slippage will occur between the winding sleeve and the supporting sleeve.
Different winding sleeves, having different material properties, are used for different types and widths of material reels. Sleeve materials can also have different hardnesses. When harder sleeve types are being used, the available uploading force may not be sufficient to force the cone and the end-surface driver all the way into the winding sleeve. Therefore, a complete uploading process and the requisite torque transmission can no longer be ensured.
To make full use of machinery such as is typically used in the printing industry, it is sometimes necessary to process material reels having different configurations in a single production run of the machinery, or in various successive production runs of the machinery. This is especially the case with smaller web-processing systems or with smaller printing establishments. Until now, in order for different types of winding sleeves to be processed, different reel changers have had to be provided within one system. Alternatively, a time-consuming reconfiguration of the sole reel changer has had to be performed, thus resulting in long down times and increased production costs. One example of this would be in the processing of winding sleeves having different hardnesses.
DE 102 24 839 A1 discloses a mandrel for a reel changer. A holding element engages in the inner surface of a sleeve of a material reel and driver elements engage in the end surface of the sleeve of the material reel. Such driver elements extend through a movable switching ring.